


Axioma

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Hannibal no lo ama, nunca lo ha hecho.Es la respuesta a una pregunta que Will no sabía que respiraba en su interior. Es una definición que ahora, viendo todo bajo un manto rojo, su boca abierta, el dolor en su estómago, entiende. El olor a hierro es tan fuerte: su sangre, la de Abigail.--Después de la cena roja, Will decide mandarlo todo a la mierda e irse a vivir a Alaska con sus perros. Por supuesto que eso no sería suficiente para Hannibal Lecter. Claro que Will tiene algo claro, una bestia como Hannibal es incapaz de reciprocar su maldito amor.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Axioma

Hannibal no lo ama, nunca lo ha hecho.

Es la respuesta a una pregunta que Will no sabía que respiraba en su interior. Es una definición que ahora, viendo todo bajo un manto rojo, su boca abierta, el dolor en su estómago, entiende. El olor a hierro es tan fuerte: su sangre, la de Abigail.

Will siente que bufa como un animal. Una bestia. Cuando cierra sus ojos sus párpados chocan con su rostro; el líquido, entre lágrimas y sangre, pegándole la piel.

Por supuesto que no. Will hace un pequeño mohín, su vida escapando como todo lo que alguna vez lo ha hecho feliz.

Hannibal no lo ama.

No tiene la capacidad.

-

-

-

Al despertar del coma su cuerpo está pesado. Su conciencia, su falta de moral. Se encarga de retraerse en sí mismo, ocupar su empatía en apatía, dejándose disolver en el alejamiento de Jack, en la necesidad de sanar de Alana. En su soledad, sus perros. Sus axiomas.

Hannibal no lo ama. Esa fue la primera verdad que descubrió.

Cuando supo que le escondía cosas. Que le provocaba el dolor. Que, aún con Will confesándole sus miedos, sus faltas de expectativas, aún cuando se dejó ver, vulnerabilidad en el aire, nada importó. Saber después de los asesinatos, de su juego. Echarle cuerda y echarlo andar. Will sintió que moría. Hannibal, incapaz de amar.

Pero cayó de nuevo. Tan patético y fácil. Todavía estando encerrado, su máximo temor, aún cuando lo aisló, incluso con la muerte de Beverly. Volvió a caer, queriendo verlo, queriendo amarlo y odiándose tanto.

Así fue que hizo la bendita llamada. Su lealtad pese a sí mismo. Y Hannibal solo respondió con más dolor.

Porque no lo ama. Es incapaz. Ese es el axioma.

La fascinación era solo pasajera. Ya Hannibal había probado a otros a antes que él, sus pequeños juguetes asesinos. La obsesión no es con él, es con cómo lo ve. Es que Hannibal no lo ama, quiere solo una versión maquinada, quiere solo a su imago, nada más. Él, Will Graham, no es nada.

Porque para Hannibal, al final de las cosas, no fue vital elegirlo. Porque, aún con el aviso, prefirió quedarse y satisfacer su ego. Quedarse y abrirle el cuerpo. Quedarse y solo sentir dolor y traición en la medida en que Will es su extensión.

Hannibal no lo ama. No le importa quién es Will Graham. No le importa su amor por sus perros, su indecisión. Will entiende, nadie lo ha querido por ser como es.

Pero se tenía que enamorar de la única persona inhabilitada para retornar su afecto.

Hannibal no lo ama. No puede hacerlo. 

-

-

-

Vive en Alaska, desaparecido. Una vez a la mes va al pueblo a comprar víveres. Su casa es más chica que Wolf Trap, con solo un piso. Sus siete perros siguen con él, un kennel digno para ellos.

Will pesca, corta leña, lee. Escribe papers y redacta guías para el FBI, la pensión por su servicio un alivio económico (por supuesto que es buena, a estas alturas el organismo haría cualquier cosa por alejarlo).

Es meses después de recibir la carta de Alana, invitándolo a una cacería (Hannibal nunca se dejaría atrapar, va contra su naturaleza, su libertad. Will lo sabe mejor que todos), que se empieza a sentir observado.

Lo supone paranoia. Demasiados meses en calma.

Está cortando leña, sintiendo los músculos picarle de esfuerzo, que lo percibe. Esa sensación de ser vigilado. Pero ya no hay Randall Tier en su vida, ni Ripper.

Lo ignora.

Recoge suficiente para calentar la noche y regresa. El baño se lo prepara de manera rápida y eficiente. El calor de las gotas mojando su piel, liberando el cansancio con su mente en blanco. Sus pies lo llevan a la cama, el fuego muriendo.

Y escucha, en tanto silencio es imposible no hacerlo. Es sigiloso cuando toma el revólver, cuando se para, acomodándose mejor la camiseta mientras camina hacia el pequeño living.

Por supuesto. Por supuesto que el gran Hannibal Lecter no le perdonaría haber tratado de rehacer su vida.

Prende la luz y se deja observarlo. Hannibal luce terrible. O al menos se ve así para alguien que lo conoce. Es en la forma de sus labios, casi tristes. Es en que casi se le nota el cansancio; ropa oscura, pero siempre elegante.

Está sentado en su horrible sillón color musgo, una pierna arriba de la otra, brazos en los costados del sofá. Su impresión de que tiene el control de la situación, de que pertenece.

Will quiere emitir un sonido como un animal herido. Pero solo dice—: Imaginaba que te sentía como una respiración en mi cuello. La piel se eriza de cierta forma.

Hannibal pareciera encogerse de hombros—. Esperé por ti, Will, incluso el tío Jack fue a mi encuentro. Entenderás que estoy decepcionado.

—Había un grupo detrás de ti, financiado por Mason. Sabía que no te pillarían, y que, aun en el peor de los casos, te librarías. No valía la pena ver tanto movimiento para nada —Will refleja el gesto, sus hombros moviéndose bajo la delgada línea de su camiseta.

El ambiente está tan tenso como cuando lo visitó en su cocina, revólver apuntándole. Ahora, el arma topa su muslo, en su mano—. Es tarde y han sido meses, Hannibal. No creí que fueras tan mezquino como para venir a terminar lo que empezaste.

El rostro de Hannibal luce curioso, si Will no conociera tan bien su mente, creería que es confusión—: Tus juguetes suelen ser de corta duración. Salvo Margot, pero ella era diferente.

Le da la espalda, dejando la pistola en la mesa de la cocina a metros de Hannibal, quien sigue congelado, una estatua cruel, como siempre.

—El destino podría habernos reunido —contesta al fin—. Cuando vi a Jack creí que te vería a pasos detrás —cierra los ojos, como si escuchara algo—, aún en la distancia, entendí que me cambiaste, que mi monolito fue vandalizado.

Hannibal se reclina hacia adelante, sus piernas bajando, su mirada aún más firma—. Me has traído dolor, Will, incluso Uffizi perdió su refulgencia —y cuando vuelve a hablar, lo que dice es con seriedad—. Me rompiste el corazón.

Y Will, Will quien ha pasado meses, ya años de esto, que entiende tan bien que incluso aquí, ahora, y así, Hannibal solo sabe ser un bastardo mentiroso. Ríe, una pequeña carcajada rota, como si hubiese tragado hielo. Su cara hace tanto que no fuerza esa expresión que cuando el sonido sale, se sorprende a sí mismo.

—¿Te parece divertido haberme domado, Will? —pregunta Hannibal y en su tono sí hay un témpano.

Will niega con la cabeza, acomodándose en una silla de la cocina, girándola para quedar frente a frente—. No, por supuesto que no, a bestias como tú no se les doma. No va con tu patología —respira al menos, su voz un eco derramado en susurro—, ¿para romperte el corazón tendrías que tener uno, no?

Las manos de Hannibal dejan ver sus nudillos blancos, haciendo presión—. Creería que estamos más allá de estas palabrerías, Will. Tu método de anzuelo, tan bien utilizado, demostró que sabías cómo cazarme y entregarme. ¿Acaso no fue tu estrategia doblegarme, verme degollado por ti? ¿Una traición ordinaria?

—Yo quería justicia —confiesa, corriendo la mirada, fijándola en las manchas de la pintura que se quiebra en su puerta de entrada—. Quería liberarme de la culpa que me has hecho sentir. Quise estar a tu lado porque te creí mi amigo, mi confidente —siente las palabras fluir, el ensayo que armó tan bien desangrándose en porcelanato—, pensé que me veías de verdad, que me respetabas, que sentiste algo en mí que era digno, digno de querer ser visto y no solo reflejarte.

Vuelve a verlo, casi sintiendo la nada emitir de Hannibal—. Creí que podía jugar tu juego. Entregarte cómo te lo merecías. Por Abigail, Beverly, por mí. Y me fallé tanto, en tantas oportunidades —cierra los ojos, sintiéndose débil, la garganta se le aprieta y no quiere más. De verdad que no—. Y pese a todo, pese a lo mucho que debía odiarte, a que has sido mi destrucción, te llamé. Marqué tu maldito número, borrando cada paso hacia mi redención, mi justicia. Te llamé.

—No podría irme sin verte —una confesión mutua—. Tú elegiste mucho antes, cuando te ofrecí absolución.

Vuelve a sonreír, la amargura imposible—. Absolución. Como un dios. Porque todo se trata de ti, incluso tu denominado afecto. Porque ahí, sabiendo todo lo que me hiciste, todo lo que me quitaste, las violaciones a las que me sometiste, pedías que yo te lo diera todo. Mi entrega completa y complaciente. Como tu juguete leal.

—Te permití mirar detrás del velo —Hannibal responde con el acento duro—. Nos habríamos ido ahí, esa misma noche.

—Solo en tus términos —contesta con rapidez, ahora sus nudillos blancos—. No me diste nada. Me aislaste, me quitaste a un posible hijo. No podrías haber confesado lo de Abigail, nunca lo suficiente cómodo como para sumarme a tus secretos. Y con todo, me pediste fidelidad máxima. Aun así mi aviso ciego no fue suficiente.

—Nadie más ha tenido lo que te di —repite, una frase diferente pero la carga idéntica.

Pero Will ya sabe la respuesta, la definición goteando al igual que la sangre en esa fatídica cocina—. Porque yo y quien soy, solo te importa en la medida en que te relacionas conmigo. Es _tu_ dolor, siempre tú. Porque es eso Hannibal, tu corazón es incapaz de empatizar con el mío. Este, qué, ¿amor? ¿Crees que eso es lo que sientes? —niega otra vez con la cabeza, tembloroso, deseando tener whiskey en su mano, en su boca, fijando sus ojos en la puerta, en pensar que la pintará esta semana—. Eres igual que todos, solo quieres ver tu espejo. Y en tu caso es peor, solo yo te puedo reflejar, algo perfecto para el monstruo que ama su propia visión.

La garganta se le seca. No seguirá. No quiere. No está dispuesto.

Se siente como si su cráneo crujiera y como si el aire se hubiese escapado de la casa.

Su nombre lo saca de su extraño estado. Se da cuenta que tiembla, que está sobrestimulado. Un ataque de pánico, piensa bien, como si no estuviera ahí, presente. Su nombre de nuevo, la voz de Hannibal, como tantas veces, una pequeña luz al final de lo que creyó en su momento ser un túnel pero es solo un pozo infinito.

Sus manos son tomadas por otras, su respiración imita la que tiene cerca, palabras suaves le son susurradas. Hannibal lo está abrazando, casi como la última vez. Cierra los ojos porque no quiere pensar en eso, no ahora, nunca (solo en sus pesadillas revisa ese recuerdo).

Cuando puede respirar de nuevo, la voz de Hannibal no se detiene. Se da cuenta que ambos están de rodillas en la alfombra negra. Y que Hannibal tampoco lo suelta, lo tiene tan apretado que por un segundo Will piensa que así será, que así lo matará.

—No he venido a quitarte la vida, Will —murmura. Will toma conciencia de la mano en su nuca, entre sus rizos—, nunca fue esa mi intención al llegar, al buscarte. Te esperé tantos océanos. Me descuidé y te necesité. A ti, mi amado.

Cuánto querría que eso fuese verdad, su estómago apretándose, el dolor haciéndose uno con él, casi sintomático. _Oh,_ Hannibal, lo sabe romper tan bien, sus mentiras y manipulaciones. Siente las lágrimas caer, gime: no más, por favor no.

—¿Podrías creer esto, mi querido Will? —la voz suena igual de fragmentada que la suya— ¿podría la taza rota volver a unirse?

Su cabeza dice que no, el movimiento meciendo la mano de Hannibal. No, por supuesto que no, hay animales que simplemente no pueden amar. Y otros que solo sufren por amar a bestias.

* * *

**¿Pueden amar las bestias?**

Esperó y esperó. Bedelia aburrida y aterrorizada ya con hastío de vivir con él, con su melancolía y falta de comunicación. Hannibal se siente desdichado, un sentimiento inútil y lejano, ahora poseyéndolo y quitándole toda clase de felicidad.

Florencia no es lo mismo. Ni siquiera Botticelli. Una vez vio la perfección y la dibujó y la recreó y conoció a dios hecho hombre y supo que su destino era comerse al ganado. Que estaba por sobre ellos. Que la descortesía sí podía ser pecado.

Y fue feliz, tan feliz, hasta que se vio en ojos ajenos y, peor aún, vio en estos no solo un reflejo. A otro como él. Quiso ver qué pasaba, explorar su fascinación.

Y perdió como nunca lo había hecho. Jugando contra sí mismo, contra una cantidad impresionante de sentimientos desconocidos. Interés no fingido. Querer explorar a otra persona, querer saber su mente, su cuerpo, todo su ser.

Querer solamente verlo.

Trajo a Bedelia, tan parecida a su traje de humano; a sus gustos, a su refinación. Su inteligencia un arma implacable.

Pero solo piensa en _old spice_ , sonrisas tímidas cuando bien ganadas. En otras curiosas y sarcásticas. Piensa en esa poesía salvaje, metáforas grandiosas y en juegos de palabras. Piensa en sencillez, en perros e inocencia llena de una profunda oscuridad. 

Bedelia se va. Llega Jack. Los hombres de Mason.

Por supuesto que sale victorioso.

Y espera. Espera. La desilusión y traición dan paso a la amargura. No puede siquiera matar. Su patología mutando, evolucionando. Cambiando como si fuera una profecía autocumplida.

Es así que la inercia lo mueve, cansado y herido por sí mismo. Queriendo solo oír una voz grave y cantarina; ver ojos azules pasar al verde mientras escucha una metáfora o un horrible comentario; que Hannibal decide buscarlo.

Y ahora y aquí, con Will en sus brazos pidiéndole que no le haga daño otra vez, se siente distinto. No sabe qué es. No entiende. Se ahoga y el pecho le duele y quiere como no ha querido antes cambiar el pasado, lograr la ecuación perfecta. Huiría con Abigail. No, le contaría el secreto. Mejor, evitaría la cárcel. Curaría la encefalitis. Le diría a Jack que no, no puede hacer el diagnóstico porque le pedirá a Will Graham que lo acompañe a cenar.

Lo aprieta más, sus rodillas hincándose, su nariz en el cuello de Will, buscando su aroma, sintiendo los pequeños movimientos de su dolor, de su respiración. No tirará la taza al suelo.

De todos los mundos, este, en el que está sintiendo tanto y en el que ha generado esto, es un juego que solo da cero. Donde Will no lo cree capaz, _dios_ , de amarlo.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba condenado desde el primer momento, desde que esa voz descontenta murmuró acerca de ojos y verdades ocultas. Desde que escuchó el sarcasmo deslizarse de la palabra psicoanálisis.

Cuan atrapado estaba, con la visión de Will: ojos enfurruñados saludándolo de mala gana en calzoncillos. Riendo con su mano tapándole la boca.

Will no es Margot ni Randall, ni Bedelia. Lo es todo, absolutamente. No es su reflejo, es una mente preciosa que Hannibal quiso abrir, poseer y pulir a su antojo.

Pero no más. De verdad. Solo lo quiere como es y con sus siete perros.

Fue un error su manera de acercamiento. Su debilidad por caer en sus trabas del ego, por cegarse de nuevo por su propio dolor. Porque sabe bien el regalo que sí es _su_ Will, su amor, pese a lo que es, pese a quién es.

—Habría huído, Will —continúa—, debí haberlo hecho. Me quedó el desconcierto, tu presencia destronando mi control. Lo que en otros sería una espontaneidad estúpida, en mi fue mi fatalidad. Pero no podría haberte asesinado, nunca a ti —afirma con solemnidad, alejándose, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos—, no por ser mi extensión, sino que porque destruirte sería destruir lo único verdaderamente importante.

Will lo observa con imposibles en sus ojos y una expresión destrozada—. Pienso que así lo crees.

—Tú sabes que mi patología no es común. Que no carezco de empatía, Will, que sí la tengo. Mi canibalismo no es sexual; es sobre control, es mi creencia a que ellos no son como yo, no son mi propia especie —explica sin analogías, sin subtexto. Lee el significado en su diccionario interno—. No puedo cazar; no hay satisfacción, ni siquiera con graves ofensas —termina.

Will pestañea, el largo de estas un dejo mágico en la luz de la noche. Su voz aún suena tiesa, incluso con el humor—, qué ¿te dieron McDonalds?

* * *

-

-

-

Hannibal no se va, se queda. Es una sombra que cocina, limpia y conversa. Lo escucha, le da espacio. Cada acción buscando ser una prueba. Duerme en el sillón, que, de alguna forma, ha convertido en lo que puede pasar por una plácida cama.

Pero Will lo conoce bien. Se sabe sus manipulaciones. Recuerda cuando vomitó la oreja de Abigail, a Hannibal depositando una frazada en sus hombros temblorosos mientras lo miraba con cariño y piedad. Todo una mentira.

¿Cómo creerle ahora? Tendría que ser un animal estúpido, necesitado de afecto.

Debería llamar a Jack. Denunciarlo a la policía. Pero no, aquí está una vez más ayudando a un psicópata.

Comen juntos. Conversan. Hannibal habla sobre sus gustos, ambos abandonando sus metáforas complejas. Lo mira con tanto amor, imposible, con sentimientos profundos. Confiesa eso: que no se entiende, que Will complicó su vida, su paz interna, que no se arrepiente de conocerlo. Que lo necesita tanto, más que la propia cacería.

Un mes se convierte en dos y dos hacen tres. A Hannibal parece no molestarle la soledad de la ubicación o que Will busque su propio espacio y lo deje solo por horas o días, como cuando pesca en lo profundo del hielo.

Se hace difícil resistir. Pero en la noche toca la cicatriz en su estómago y piensa en ese abrazo, en el segundo que creyó que estaría todo bien y sabe que no, que no puede confiar. Que con Hannibal todo son movimientos en una tabla de ajedrez en la que nunca pidió participar.

Los días continúan, y Hannibal persevera. Recolecta diferentes plumas y otros elementos para dárselos y ser parte de sus anzuelos, como si esto fuera un cortejo. Le revela partes de sí mismo, de su infancia en el orfanato. Habla de su Mischa y de su Chiyoh, de su comienzo en Florencia y de sus tíos.

Will lo escucha, por supuesto. Hannibal es la persona más interesante que ha conocido, uno de los tantos motivos por los que lo ama de esta manera. Pero es insostenible: Hannibal entenderá que no conseguirá lo que sea que quiere y todo terminará en sangre, en muerte y destrucción.

Es estresante la espera. Will trata de no mostrar su ansiedad pero es casi imposible, con ambos viviendo juntos. Con Hannibal observándolo como si de verdad la vida interior de Will le fuese interesante (como si lo quisiera).

Will en las noches se acurruca, su rostro en la almohada ahogando su desesperación. Sus ansias por levantarse y caminar los metros que los separan y apretarse contra ese otro cuerpo, pedir por todo lo que quiere, lo que ha querido desde que lo creyó ser su confidente.

Es con Hannibal fuera, recogiendo quizás qué esta vez, que Will se sienta en el sillón, posa su propia cabeza en el cojín y siente el olor; ese aroma masculino con sabor a bosque. Tan oscuro como Hannibal. Se avergüenza de sí mismo y de su necesidad, tan así que se levanta molesto, empujando con el pie la pata del viejo mueble.

El movimiento lo corre y con eso ve el pequeño libro debajo. Se agacha en cuclillas y con sospecha toma lo que en realidad es una libreta: hojas y hojas de ecuaciones y de retratos de él, acá, con sus perros, en Baltimore, en su salón de clases. Estudios de sus ojos y de sus facciones, de su rostro y sonrisas. Dibujos de cosas que nunca han pasado, él y Hannibal en un museo; frente al mar caminando; sentados en su antigua casa en Wolf Trapp.

Es demasiado íntimo como para tocarlo. Lo cierra nervioso, sintiéndose entrometido en algo que no entiende. Como la matemática: líneas y líneas de números y letras, borradas y reescritas.

—Incluso para mí, el tiempo es un absoluto —la suave voz lo hace saltar y golpearse con el sillón en su rodilla, levantándose aún con el pequeño libro en una de sus manos.

Hannibal lo mira serio, casi resignado—. Me imagino que el contenido visual podría incomodarte, Will. Pero seré sincero y confesaré que eres demasiado real como para recrearte en mi palacio mental —se encoge de hombros, las comisuras de sus labios levantándose—, tratar de grabarte en páginas me es más fácil, pero aún distante.

Se le acerca y Will se siente como un animal de presa, quieto, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte, pero Hannibal se detiene a centímetros sin tocarlo, solo mirándolo así como si esto, este momento, fuera suficiente.

—Son muchas ecuaciones —susurra él al fin, permitiéndose verlo a la cara, a los ojos.

Sabe que Hannibal, durante sus convulsiones y en otras ocasiones, le tocó el rostro sin su consentimiento. Recuerda dos veces haberlo permitido; cuando evitó que volviera a matar y, obviamente; cuando lo desgarró por dentro. Pero ahora Hannibal levanta la mano y telegrafía cada movimiento y Will no puede no dejarse acariciar, siente dedos en su quijada, en su mejilla.

—Cambiaría tanto, Will —murmura petrificado frente suyo, su voz un juramento—, y te prometería mucho más. Te juraría sostener las riendas de mi bestia si pudiera tenerte conmigo —y sus ojos se cierran y Will lo ve tragar duro—, si tuviera una vez más el regalo de tu confianza.

Y Will es débil, siempre lo ha sido. Pero aquí, con Hannibal llorando frente a él, tocándolo con tanta suavidad se deja hacer, apoya su rostro en la palma que lo sostiene, lanza la libreta al suelo y se abraza al cuerpo frente suyo—. No más dolor, de verdad —le enfatiza, sintiendo brazos fuertes rodeándole con más fervor, confirmaciones murmuradas, y a Will no le importa quién solloza más fuerte cuando ambos caen en su viejo sofá.

-

-

-

Will sabe que esa noche lo habría hecho. Habría matado a Jack, habría elegido a Hannibal y a su amor, una carga pesada pero sostenible, más que su muerte.

Es así ahora. En su cama, con Hannibal encima suyo; su boca en su boca, sus manos en su piel. Tan duro en su entrepierna, gimiendo como si Will fuera aire.

El sexo siempre le ha sido difícil. Un perfecto juguete en saber exactamente qué hacer. Viendo en pupilas y gestos el deseo de sus parejas. Antipersonal para ambos, problemático hasta en eso. Cansador. Excelente siempre, tan apático.

Pero no es así ahora porque en Hannibal el deseo es completo amor. Necesidad hacia su cuerpo y su mente, tanta fascinación, incomparable (Hannibal quiere su boca, quiere su sangre y sus huesos, quiere habitarlo y descubrir todo lo que hace a Will ser quien es, conocer su infancia y sus máximos sueños).

Will es quien cierra los ojos, jadeando tan fuerte, su espalda arqueada porque es perfecto, ser amado y recibido así. Sentirse tan querido. Atrae el cuello de Hannibal hacia él, diciendo eso; que lo ama, que lo quiere, llamándolo cariño mientras deja sus muslos desnudos, solo queriéndolo aquí con él, dentro de él.

Le gime por favor, sintiéndolo temblar como un cordero, como si hubiese tocado el cielo, besando su boca; lamiendo sus labios, besando su quijada y sus dedos tocando su miembro, su pene hinchado y mojado, rojo en la punta. Will levanta las manos en la almohada, incoherente, sintiendo uno de esos dedos hábiles y ya húmedos besar su espalda baja; besar la línea que empieza en esa zona y que separa su culo hasta tocar ese pequeño agujero que se contrae con el movimiento.

Es casi un bufido el sonido que emite Hannibal, penetrándolo de una, pero aquí no hay dolor, Will se siente casi drogado en el sentimiento, en su necesidad. Murmura su nombre y Hannibal lo mira concentrado; rostro embelesado, su otra mano bajándose su propia ropa interior, tocándose así mismo.

Will mantiene sus brazos arriba, casi suplicantes, pero sabiendo que son iguales. Que no es un juguete. Otros dos dedos se suman en su interior, que se relaja aún más débil, al tiempo que sus piernas caen todavía más abiertas.

Hannibal le besa el cuello con su boca vibrando de deseo, murmura cosas en otros idiomas y Will lo atrae hacia sí con sus brazos; pegándosele encima, fusionándose mientras su espalda se arquea y sus piernas le rodean la cintura. Segundos que parecen horas en las que Hannibal toma con torpeza su miembro, gimiendo, mientras lo lleva hacia el agujero que tan bien preparó.

Por supuesto que lo recibe con un suspiro, un pequeño pestañeo, sintiéndose abrirse más; como siempre lo ha hecho con Hannibal, como lo recibió con su mente y su corazón.

Hannibal se acomoda mejor con sus rodillas en la cama, llevando una de sus piernas más arriba, hasta su hombro, y la otra firme en su cadera, embistiéndolo con fuerza pero con ritmo lento. Will se permite caer en ese ritmo, en empatizar con él y sentir tanta paz. Tanta perfección. Su agujero se siente estrecho y divino, una picazón que le aprieta el estómago y que se siente tan bien. Hace que baje de nuevo sus brazos, uno en su propio cabello y el otro en su vientre, sin tocarse a sí mismo.

Jadea bajo y cierra los ojos, su cuerpo sudoroso y caliente. Se quiere venir, sin nada más que esto: con las estocadas de Hannibal, su respiración, sus muchos te quieros. Abre su vista una vez más, sus labios también; mirándolo, sintiendo ese vacío llenarse de puro y exquisito amor.

Hannibal se le cae encima, lo aprieta tanto que la pierna de Will se cae, sus muslos abiertos en su cintura, marcando una uve. Es así que lo siente correrse adentro y solo puede cerrar una vez más los ojos y caer junto a él.

Escucha su nombre mientras Hannibal se gira hasta estar en su lado, tocándole las piernas con delicadeza, con tanto cariño. Sus ojos lo miran todavía embelesados y como si Will fuese una obra de arte que solo él puede ver. Sus brazos se sienten pesados cuando los levanta pero hace el esfuerzo para abrazar a Hannibal; para rodearlo hasta poner su frente en su clavícula, besando los huesos ahí.

Es perfección. Aquí y ahora. Con Hannibal depositando besos en la corona de su pelo, marcando su espalda con manos que aún tiemblan, incrédulas.

Y solo se siente como Will Graham, no un eco de pensamientos. Solo se siente como Will Graham con la única criatura que debería ser incapaz de la complejidad de estos sentimientos. Pero los ojos que lo miran desbordan tanto amor que Will solo se aprieta hacia él, queriendo sentirse así, tan querido. Así que besa la piel donde se posan sus labios y siente labios en su frente reflejar la acción y de esa forma se permite dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo casi, casi el final de El camino no elegido (puro smut con POV de Hannibal), pero se me ha venido esta historia porque ayyyy Will Graham es mi bb y Hannibal es un riaal bastardo. O sea, Will, bebé, cómo mierda es que le has perdonado tanto a ese animal?? Cómo puedes quererlo tanto??  
> Siento que en el show el grovelling de Hannibal es débiiil, así que aquí algo donde Hannibal pasará largos años mostrándole a mi bb que sí es capaz de pedir CONSENTIMIENTO y entregar amor sin dolor.


End file.
